


(Please don't) tell me all your secrets

by HopeSilverheart



Series: Loving Em at 2AM [20]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Andrew Underhill Loves Lorenzo Rey, Andrew overshares, But Alec doesn't really mind, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Post-Canon, Sex Talk, boys' night out, drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24671050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/pseuds/HopeSilverheart
Summary: Andrew and Alec became friends and even – in a way – confidants. They could go to each other when they had a work issue, a personal issue, or even a relationship issue. They were both in a unique position, and it helped to have someone who understood around. Well, it helped Andrew a lot more than it did Alec, but friendship wasn’t about trading favours.If Alec could help his new friend handle his relationship with Lorenzo better than he had with Magnus, he wasn’t about to complain.Or: Alec and Andrew go out for drinks, and Andrew shares a few details about his and Lorenzo's personal life.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey/Andrew Underhill, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Loving Em at 2AM [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1764400
Comments: 7
Kudos: 103





	(Please don't) tell me all your secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thatnerdemryn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatnerdemryn/gifts).



Alec didn’t know how it had happened, but Friday bar nights between him and Andrew had become somewhat of a weekly affair.

At first, he had only suggested they go out for drinks to make up for the awkwardness between them and to thank Andrew for his help concerning Magnus. Then, Alec had been too busy to even think about his Head of Security, so he had written off their night at the bar as a one time thing.

But after everything with Sebastian and Lilith had been resolved, they fell into a bit of a pattern. Whether they planned it or not, they inevitably ended up running into each other at work every Friday, and then it was only a matter of waiting for one of them to crack and ask the other out for drinks.

Alec had never had friends outside of his siblings – and Clary – before, but Andrew was… Well, they got along remarkably well. It helped that they had a lot more in common than most people did. Both gay, shadowhunters, a little repressed, dating a warlock- the similarities were seemingly endless.

Really, Alec was starting to suspect that their evenings out had been an act of Fate. Maybe the angel was trying to tell Alec that friendship wasn’t such a bad thing and that opening himself up to others was a risk he should take.

Slowly but surely, Andrew and Alec became friends and even – in a way – confidants. They could go to each other when they had a work issue, a personal issue, or even a relationship issue. They were both in a unique position, and it helped to have someone who understood around. Well, it helped Andrew a lot more than it did Alec, but friendship wasn’t about trading favours.

If Alec could help his new friend handle his relationship with Lorenzo better than he had with Magnus, he wasn’t about to complain.

Or at least, not as long as Andrew’s questions remained reasonable. Which they really – _really_ – didn’t always. Where Alec was still uncomfortable talking about certain things with the people around him, Andrew didn’t share his worries.

“I’m just saying, the sex with him is different than anything I’ve ever experienced before,” Andrew was telling him, waving his hands around excitedly. To be fair, the man _was_ already five drinks into the night, so it made sense for his inhibitions to be more lowered than usual. “Like, there are these things he does that no one else ever has before. I don’t know if it’s just because I like him more than my other partners, or if he’s that good in bed, but… I’m not complaining, if you know what I mean.”

Alec groaned and downed his first drink of the night. He had wanted to stay sober so their partners wouldn’t have to crash into the bar looking for them, but he wasn’t sure he could handle this conversation without alcohol flooding his system. Sex talk really wasn’t his thing, especially not with anyone other than Magnus.

“I’m glad to hear you and Lorenzo are… compatible,” he settled on saying, knowing how sensitive and passionate Andrew could get when he was drunk. The man was a real rollercoaster after three drinks and, right now, he was well past his limit. “I mean, the two of you clearly get along emotionally, but it’s always nice to have- um… other pleasures.”

“Oh yes,” Andrew nodded enthusiastically. “The pleasure is… By the angel, Alec, is it anything like that between Magnus and you? Because I’m not sure how you’ve survived this long if you’ve been having mind-blowing sex all this time.”

“Well, that’s-” Alec stuttered, trying to fight back a furious blush. They were talking about his husband, for angel’s sake, he shouldn’t have been this embarrassed about it. “Let’s not talk about my sex life with Magnus, alright? I’m sure there’s something else you’ve been asking yourself. Didn’t Lorenzo and you go on a date the other night?”

“We did,” Andrew grinned, his smile turning mischievous as he leaned in closer to Alec, knocking over a – thankfully empty – glass as he did so. “See, I actually had a question about that. Does Magnus ever- When you guys are in bed, does he ever do something with his magic? Because Lorenzo was, well, no need to go into the details, but he was taking care of me when his magic sparked out. It was _phenomenal_.”

Alec choked on his drink, glaring at Andrew when his friend only laughed at his predicament.

“Come on, what’s a little bit of intimacy talk between friends?” Andrew added, pouting at Alec. “I’m just curious, that’s all. Is it a warlock thing, or is it a Lorenzo thing? I’m really trying to understand the differences, and this would be very helpful and only you-”

“It’s a warlock thing, alright?!” Alec whisper-shouted, covering Andrew’s mouth with his hand. “Magnus once told me that it’s quite typical for them to let a bit of magic out when their emotions are too strong. If you and Lorenzo ever fight, something similar will probably happen. It’s not- It’s completely normal.”

“Right,” Andrew hummed thoughtfully. “But did Magnus do that thing where he curls his magic around your-”

“Okay!” Alec exclaimed, standing up and dragging Andrew towards the door. He threw some cash onto the bar, knowing it was more than enough to cover both their drinks and the inconvenience. “We’re done for the night, how about we get you home, huh? I’ll drop you off at the Institute, and then I’ll head back to mine.”

“Back to the husband, huh?” Andrew giggled. “Did out talk get you all hot and bothered? I didn’t think you had it in you, boss. Really, I’m impressed. Bailing on our boys’ night out to go sleep with your warlock.”

“Oh for-” Alec rolled his eyes. “We were at the bar for hours, Andrew, I promise I’m not bailing on anything. And yes, I’m going back to my husband, but only because I _live_ with him. Our conversation did absolutely nothing for me. Discussing my friends’ sex lives is not my idea of a good time, trust me.”

“Ah, but that little mention of the magic trick…” Andrew wiggled his eyebrows at Alec, who only huffed and pushed his friend into a cab, shoving a few bills at the driver and hoping it was enough. “I thought you were taking me back!”

“I changed my mind,” Alec smirked. “Have fun thinking about your little magic trick, Andrew. And please, don’t ask the poor driver to take you to Lorenzo’s. I really don’t want to have to deal with him tomorrow if you show up at his house drunk and horny.”

“Who said anything about being drunk?”

Alec snorted and slammed the taxi door shut, waiting for the vehicle to drive off before he turned around and hurried towards his and Magnus’ loft. His husband would undoubtedly be waiting for him, and Alec didn’t want to make him mad again.

He was sober, eager to see Magnus again and – damn Andrew and whatever angel had made him walk into Alec’s life – more than a little turned on. Lying to Andrew was one thing but lying to himself was another.

After all, his friend wasn’t wrong; that magic trick truly was something else.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys! Thank you so much for reading! This isn't beta'ed, so feel free to point out any mistakes I might have made. I just really wanted to write a friendship fic today, and since I haven't explored this one yet... This happened! I hope you all enjoyed ^^
> 
> Love, Junie. 
> 
> (find me on tumblr @hopesilverheart)


End file.
